Amortentia
by Sanshine7
Summary: Ginny tries to get Harry to drink a love potion. H/D


**Amortentia**

Ginny snickered to herself, smelling the potion she worked so hard on brewing.

The pearly-pink potion, from whom spirals of purple smoke were coming out, smelled like a brand new broom, her mother's cooking and Harry's hair.

She blushed and smiled to herself. Soon Harry will be hers.

She added a single red hair she pulled out to the potion and poured it carefully to a small bottle. Her plan to make Harry fall in love with her was going great. Now just to trick him to drink it, she furrowed her brows before she broke in a huge grin.

Now will be a good time for an evil laugh.

Ginny made her way to the great hall. It was time for breakfast. She entered the hall and sat between Harry and Neville.

"Good morning Harry" she practically purred at the brunet, who gazed into space, and shook his head slightly when he noticed her.

"Oh, morning, Gin" he said and moved to poke his breakfast lazily.

"Would you like some pumpkin juice?" She offered.

"Mm… Okay, I guess" he said.

She took the juice and poured into a glass, not forgetting to add the love potion secretly.

"Thanks" he murmured and took a sip from the glass. Nothing happened.

"You should drink it, Harry, you look like your developing a cold" she rushed him.

He raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing, instead drinking half the glass.

'It should be working immediately!' Ginny thought after nothing happened in the second time.

"Ginny?" Hermione suddenly asked, grabbing the small bottle that Ginny forgot on the table and sniffing it. "You haven't… You gave Harry a love potion?" that came out a bit loud, Ginny thought as she winced and tried to disappear into her chair. Harry suddenly gave her a shocked look. "You what?" he called in anger.

"What? I did no such thing!" she denied, her cheeks growing red.

Hermione checked Harry. "You don't look like it's affecting you… It should work immediately" she also sniffed the glass Harry was drinking from. Harry took the glass from her and sniffed it as well, blushing slightly.

"Wait, I remember now that I read somewhere that the potion doesn't affect someone who's already in love! Harry, are you in love?" Hermione asked and Harry's cheeks turned hot pink. "What? No!" he denied. Suddenly, Ginny smiled. "You're in love with me?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I am not in love and even if I was it would never be you, Ginny, your like an annoying little sister to me" he said.

"Then who are you in love with, Harry?" Hermione asked, ignoring the tears forming in Ginny's eyes. Harry's not in love with her. Even more, Harry is in love with someone else, and Ginny promised herself she will make her pay. "Who is she, who's the bitch, then?" she asked, poison in her voice.

Harry glared at her and muttered "Don't call him a bitch, you slut" under his breath.

"Him?" called three voices in union, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you… I have a boyfriend" he stammered nervously.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny called together, one with shock and one with rage, as Ron fainted and the hall gasped in horror.

"Who?" Ginny wanted to know, but before Harry could answer her there was another voice from across the hall. "Me" the whole hall turned to look as Draco Malfoy got up from the Slytherin table and made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"And if you harass my boyfriend ever again, Weasley, I promise you you'll won't live to tell the story" he hissed dangerously, his eyes burning with fury.

"Draco-" Harry stood up, putting a calming hand on the blonde's chest, withholding him from cursing the ginger girl. "I thought we agreed on keeping it a secret" he whispered, but could be heard from everyone in the great hall, who where so quiet you could hear a pin falling.

"Well look where that got us" Draco huffed, still glaring daggers at Ginny. "Now I have had it enough and I want everyone to know you are mine!" Draco said to Harry, the brunet smiling softly at him. "Now come on Harry, let's go to someplace private" Draco said and a twinkle appeared in Harry's eyes, both boys getting out of the great hall.

As the doors closed, the hall was still so silent they could hear the duo outside.

"By the way, Harry, I love you to" a muffled Draco was heard, followed by muffled chuckles and an "I love you, Draco"

Ginny soon joined her brother on the floor, only to be interrupted by a two month detention from her head-of-house.

**~The End.~**

**Author Notes:** admit it, we all hate Ginny. Also, this fic is stupid and meaningless.


End file.
